In the rocket environment, there is a need for a closure and seal for a tube which is under internal pressure. This seal is needed of such a structure that the internal diameter of various tubes can vary plus or minus a predetermined amount and still have said closure device seal against the internal circumference thereof.
In view of this need, it is an object of this invention to provide a closure device that seals against the internal circumference of a tube.
Another object of this invention is to provide a closure device that can seal against slightly varying internal circumferential surfaces of a tube by adjusting to the actual internal diameter of the tube.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a closure device which provides its own frictional means for holding the closure device in the tube.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a closure in which means are provided for compensating for temperature stresses.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a closure device which withstands forces that occur from internal tube pressure.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a tube closure which can be used on tubes which have no internal pressures.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.